


Betrayal

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, it was all a lie?” Connie doesn’t even pretend to hide the hurt lacing his voice. “Huh?” [Reiner/Connie][One-shot!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Title:** Betrayal  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Reiner/Connie  
 **Spoilers:** Yes.  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers ahead.

I absolutely adore the relationship between these two. ♥

xoxoxox

Reiner grunted as a senior member of the survey corps none too gently shoved him to his knees. He struggles at the uncomfortable feeling of ropes digging into his wrists.

“So, it was all a lie?” Connie doesn’t even pretend to hide the hurt lacing his voice. “Huh?” The shorter boy peers down at his former comrade.

Reiner doesn’t bother looking up. “It wasn’t.”

“Look at me,” this came out more pleading than Connie would have liked.

Reiner grit his teeth, looking up at him. None of them would understand, especially Connie. He was still too naive despite all the hardships he’s been through. “It was my duty.”

Connie squeezed his eyes shut, balling his fists at his side. “I don’t understand…” He shook his head, falling to his knees in front of the taller male. There was a quiet sob, “It’s not fair.” He pounded the dirt ground his his fist.

Reiner silently watched him. “I know,” he finally utters. He’s ashamed of himself. He doesn’t really understand why. Was it because he killed thousands of innocent people? Maybe it was because he lost sight of his true mission and befriended the very people he was supposed to end? Deep down he knows its because he hurt them… he really cared for them.

“Let’s go.” Reiner is roughly pulled to his feet.

“I’m sorry.” It’s barely above a whisper but he knows Connie heard it because he is no longer holding back tears.

xoxoxox

I saw something that kind of related to this on the snk kink meme. I wanted to fill it but wound up straying from the request. D:  
~Yami Sango


End file.
